Shadow Pokémon
'' (2003) |notable=Shadow Lugia }} Shadow Pokémon (Japanese: ダークポケモン Dark Pokémon) are Pokémon that have had the doors to their hearts artificially shut by Cipher. Shadow Pokémon are much more aggressive than their normal counterparts, and in Pokémon Colosseum they had the ability to physically attack their trainers. Shadow Pokémon are very different from normal Pokémon. The main difference is the fact that Shadow Pokémon do not level up, instead gaining all experience that they would have gained through battling once they have been purified. Using a Snag Machine, a trainer is capable of stealing a Shadow Pokémon from their opponent in a process called "snagging". Wes and Michael, the main protagonists of Pokémon Colosseum and its sequel respectively, have both been in possession of Snag Machines; though Michael's was of a newer model. The door to the hearts of Shadow Pokémon can be opened through a process known as Purification (Japanese: リライブ Relive). Purification can be performed at a stone located in Agate Village. This stone, named the Relic Stone, harnesses Celebi's power to re-open the door to the Shadow Pokémon's heart. Another way to purify Pokémon is through the Purification Chamber introduced in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, which was conceptualized by Professor Krane and Michael's father. The Purification Chamber harnesses the purity of normal Pokémon to artificially restore a Shadow Pokémon to normal. The act of purifying a Pokémon can only be done once the purple fill of their Heart Gauge has been drained. Shadow Pokémon were named for the dark aura that they give off, which can only be seen by select individuals, or through scanners or other artificial means. Rui, the secondary protagonist of Pokémon Colosseum, is the only known human that can see the, as she describes it, "black aura" ! There's a POKéMON with a black aura!|Rui|''Pokémon Colosseum''}} surrounding one. Shadow Pokémon were originally created by Cipher with the intent to be deadly soldiers in their army. The Shadow Pokémon of Colosseum were deemed as failures, as they could be purified by simple means, and Cipher's goal in XD was to create the ultimate Shadow Pokémon that was incapable of being purified. The result of their tests was Shadow Lugia, code named XD001 by Cipher's scientists and admins, who could only be purified by completely filling maxing out the tempo of all nine sets of the Purification Chamber. Shadow Pokémon are the only Pokémon capable of learning Shadow moves (Japanese: ダークわざ Dark moves). In Pokémon Colosseum there was only one Shadow move, Shadow Rush. Pokémon XD increased the number of Shadow moves to 18, while also drastically altering the usage of Shadow Rush. All Shadow moves lack PP, and thus can be used indefinitely. They are also of no type, and are listed as "------" in the games' type bars. Shadow moves are super effective against all Pokémon except other Shadow Pokémon, which resist them. Appearances Pokémon PD: Twilight Squall Shadow Pokémon make a return in Pokémon PD: Twilight Squall, where they serve a similar role to those in Pokémon Colosseum and XD. Unlike before, they are now be created by the PD Project, who use the remaining data from Cipher's previous attempts at dominating Orre to once again create a Shadow Pokémon that can not be purified. Unlike before, they set their targets on Celebi, and modify the Relic Stone of Agate Village to be able to produce Shadow Pokémon rather than purify them. References See Also *Shadow Mewtwo, a Shadow Pokémon in name only. Category:Pokémon